


(fanvid) Modern Day Cain

by kylee



Series: Put Me In Your Heart For Friend [1]
Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvid, Gen, Hand Gestures, M/M, Meaningful Touches, Religious Guilt, Smiling Damned Villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylee/pseuds/kylee
Summary: You're an upstanding modelOf the Modern Day CainWith impeccable style.
Relationships: Claudius/Gertrude (Hamlet), Claudius/Laertes (Hamlet)
Series: Put Me In Your Heart For Friend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901488
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	(fanvid) Modern Day Cain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ERNest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERNest/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Music by I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME. Footage from the 2013 Bethany Lutheran College Hamlet, which featured a truly excellent, unique, and nuanced Claudius, who made me appreciate the character anew. [ERNest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERNest/pseuds/ERNest) also helped, with all hir analysis, and helped me with this fanvid.


End file.
